Both stranded
by jackwr
Summary: John Avery is a veteran imperial Guardsmen stranded on a deserted planet following a heavy battle. Soon however he finds an Eldar stranded and they must work together to solve the mystery of the unusually deserted planet and find a way to escape. HumanxEldar
1. Chapter 1

**This is The first chapter of my romance fan fiction. Any criticism welcomed.  
-Jackwr**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

John breathed heavily as he walked through the forest, twigs snapped under his feat making his presence known to any would be assistants, John however cared little for this. This entire planet was deserted and he was probably the only intelligent life form on this entire planet.

Tiring easily with all his equipment he took a moment to sit on a tree stump and rest while thinking on how he had gotten himself into the predicament. An Guardsmen of 3 years John could be considered a veteran considering the average lifespan of a new Guardsman was about 15 minutes. He had been part of a force that was attacking a green skin fleet in order to deal with a growing threat on a planet. Though the Imperial navy had been victorious against the Greenskins, they had suffered heavy losses. Johns ship unfortunately had come under heavy fire and had crashed landed on a nearby planet. The planet was considered deserted which John thought strange as the Imperium were always seeking to expand their borders.

John still wasn't sure how he survived the initial crash, perhaps it was because he was a veteran with a set of survival skills maybe the emperor had heard his prayer and saved him or more likely it was because of sheer dumb luck.

The reason why was now irrelevant. He was alive and that was mattered but getting off this planet was going to be a whole other matter. He seriously doubted the Imperium was going to rescue him, he was a lone Guardsman one amongst countless billions. No he would have to find a way off by himself, there must be someone on this planet despite it being considered deserted.

Sighing to himself John got up and continued to walk north. Where he was walking to John didn't know he just needed to find some kind of civilization. And more importantly something to eat and drink. Though most equipment had been damaged during the crash, John had managed to retrieve a lasgun and some spare power packs and more importantly some food and water. But the small quantity of food and drink wouldn't last forever.

John looked up at the sky it was starting to get dark and he needed to find a place to sleep. After walking through the dense forest for a few minuted he noticed a secluded cave tucked near some trees.

"perfect spot to stop and get some rest" John thought to himself.

He could probably try to get a nice fire going in there and look for some food in the morning. John walked up to the entrance and took a look around. It was dark and smelt kinda funny but it looked safe.

"As long as no bears try to maul me in my sleep" John muttered to no one in particular.

Too exhausted to try to start a primitive fire John lay down on the cold stone floor sleep coming quickly and quietly.

After a bad nights rest John woke up to a cold morning and got up and took a peak out of the cave. He wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks n him but he was sure he heard some kind of noise, it sounded like footsteps on the ground. Putting it down to his imagination he tried to ignore it until he heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping. John quickly ducked behind a bolder. That had to be someone but were they human or xenos.

Shouldering his lasgun he peaked over the edge and did a scan over the forest almost missing the being that made the noise. When John saw who, no what it was he let out a small gasp. It was an Eldar. Any hopes of being getting off this planet began to vanish. John knew that he would never beat it in a one on one fight. He needed to think if he was to come out out alive.

John quickly took a peak over and noticed it again this time it was further away from him, he noticed it was looking skyward. Perhaps it had crash landed to and was expecting its rescue to come. At least it had no idea John was there.

John began to have more hope. He had the element of surprise and being a crack shot with a lasgun he was fairly certain he could hit her. With his lasgun in his hand and the emperor by his side John steadied his aim to kill the filthy xenos. Getting it in his sights John took aim and fired.

 **How was that for a first chapter. I decided to end the first chapter on a cliffhanger to build suspense for chapter two. There is going to be romance later in the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres chapter 2. Its a bit longer this time. Please leave a review, thanks.  
-Jackwr**

John took aim at the Eldar and fired. The crack of the lasgun as it heated the air around him was clearly audible. Time seemed to freeze as the laser fired from his lasgun travelled to the Eldar and just for an instance he saw it look at him.

The sound of the laser hitting the Eldar armour was audible even at this distance, making a dull thudding sound as it tried to burn through. The Eldar was thrown off its feet as it was hit and appeared to be knocked out.

John shouldered his lasgun and began to walk towards it keeping his lasgun aimed at all times. He had been hoping for a solid kill but he could clearly see it breathing. Even and unconscious Eldar could still be dangerous.

John now stood over it and pointed his lasgun at its head ready to fire and cleanse the universe of yet another xenos. He took a minute to quickly look over it, now only seeing it clearly. He noticed the armour was pure white with a strange helmet on its head.

"perhaps after killing it I can try it on" John thought to himself

It armour appeared far superior to his standard flak jacket. However John noticed something unusual about the Eldar, poking out of its helmet was a lock of black hair. John had fought Eldar before but had never seen the face of one. With one knocked out right before him John wanted to take a look at one, just to see how disgusting it looked before he killed it. John reached down and took of its helmet and took a look at its face almost instantly surprised.

"Holy Terra" John said to himself

Under the helmet was possible to most beautiful creature he had seen. It appeared to be female with flawless skin and long black hair. John stood in awe of it. He had assumed the Eldar to be hideous keeping in line with the vast majority of other alien species he had seen.

But no this creature was beautiful even by human standards. It was a real shame he had to kill her.

Suddenly John began to have second thoughts about all of this.

"I'm trapped on this forsaken planet with no way of getting off, maybe we can help each other to"

No he couldn't spare her. John scolded himself for even thinking of doing it, for if he did he would be committing heresy. He began to raise he lasgun to finally her life.

But without any warning he say here eyes fly open and she stared at him for a split second before jumping to her feet at an inhuman speed before pulling out strange looking blade. John was taken be surprise, it seemed it had only taken a split second before she was at her feet pointing a blade at him . She had a smug look at her face possible thinking she could easily dispatch this weak human.

But she had underestimated him, while John was still human and therefore slower, he was a veteran of three years and he knew exactly what to do in this situation. Quickly ducking down he rolled backwards in one quick motion hoping to get a bit of distance between him and the Eldar. And as quickly as he had rolled away he stood up and pointed his lasgun at her.

She frowned at him with a look of disgust. It must have been painful for her to get outsmarted by a mere human. John knew they were in a stalemate. He had his lasgun pointed at her and could probably kill her with one shot now that she had her helmet off. But he also knew the Eldar was quick far quicker than he was.

Even if he did manage to hit her he couldn't be sure she wouldn't get lucky and manage to get a quick swipe at him.

At this point John was unsure what to do, he was reluctant to die and it appeared the Eldar felt the same way but then something happened that shocked him, the Eldar spoke one word.

"Truce" she said to him without a hint of emotion"

John was surprised she could even speak low Gothic. But he was even more surprised by what she said. Could he make a truce with her. He considered his options. Here he was suck on a planet with little hope of escaping and the only other life form he had encountered was an Eldar. He decided to ask her something.

"And why would I want to make a truce with a filthy xenos" John spat at her.

The Eldar made a face of rage and disgust before speaking back to him.

"While it pains me to offer truce to a lower life form such as yourself, there are other more pressing matters to deal with".

"Such as" John shot back.

"like that" and the Eldar pointed at something

In the distance John could make out something between the trees. When John saw what is was his heart ran cold.

Greenskins.

Now John was a lot more worried. The Greenskins would kill them both with ease. He couldn't make out how many there were but luckily they hadn't spotted them yet. Damn it he would have to work with this Eldar.

"Emperor forgive me" John thought to himself

John stretched out his hand to offer a hand shake

"I accept" John said

The Eldar looked at his hand and appeared confused for a moment before shaking it. John began thinking to himself. They would kill the Greenskins and then he would kill her.

 **It ends on another cliffhanger. John is probably feeling very conflicted about helping her but i believe his instinct of self preservation comes before his dislike for xenos. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its a bit of a late upload but here is chapter 3. Remember to review any suggestions are welcomed.**

John knew he was in deep shit. It had been an hour since John and the nameless Eldar has declared a reluctant alliance. No alliance was the wrong word, it implied that they actually liked each other a temporary ceasefire between the two was a more accurate definition.

They had not spoken since then, instead opting for complete silence which suited John just fine. Currently then were still scouting the Greenskin war party, well at least the Eldar was. John knew it was hopeless to try to fight them, even though it looked to be a small gathering at least by Greenskin standards, they would still be out numbered by at least 5 to one. They should be running as fast as they could in the opposite direction, not attacking them.

Not being able to stand a suicidal plan any longer, John broke the silence in order to persuade her to change plans.

"We will die if we fight them" John said to her in a desperate voice

The Eldar turned around and stared at John. He couldn't read her face under the helmet but he guessed she was looking at him with a hint of disdain.

"I never asked for your opinion human" she said to him with a hint of arrogance.

John Glared at her.

"Its suicide, they outnumber us 5 to 1 all I have is a lasgun and all you have is a shiny knife there's no way we can take that many on with our sub par weapons".

"I have been fighting in battles before your pathetic existence even came into being, to your untrained eye it may look bleak but I have devised a plan to even our odds." she shot back at him.

John frowned he couldn't see any way out of it. If he ran he was sure he would be shot down by her but if he went through with her plan there was a high possibility of death. He decided to go through with it, a high possibility of death was still better than certain death.

"So what is your plan?" he asked quietly

"The Greenskins are still unaware of our presence, we will take the element of surprise you will fire upon them first then I will engage in hand to hand combat" she said thinking it through.

John couldn't see anything particular wrong with this plan, it maximised the one thing they had on their side the element of surprise.

"Ok when will we move out?" asked John

"Right now" she answered back while getting up.

Moving silently and swiftly they began to creep towards the Greenskins. John followed close behind with his lasgun in hand. He had half a mind to simply shoot the Eldar and flee he could probably kill her from this close range. But he quickly put aside that idea they were to close to the Greenskins and while they might not hear the lasgun they would sure as hell see it.

They moved silently for a few more moments until they were close enough. The Greenskins were in the same position they had been a few hours ago. John took a quick glance at them there were about 5 of them standing around a camp-fire they seemed to be comparing the size of their weapons. John thought it strange that there were so few of them Greenskins were usually encountered in far larger numbers.

The Eldar looked at him to make sure he was ready John nodded back to confirm he was. John shouldered his lasgun and took aim at the nearest Greenskin, aiming for his head then he fired.

The effect was instant. While is usually took quite a few hits to kill a Greenskin with a lasgun, the combination of firing it at such a close range at an exposed head meant it died before it even hit the ground. The Greenskins were quick to react, seeing the lasgun beam they quickly spotted John and the Eldar and began to run to them.

John took aim again and fired at another Greenskin. This time he hit its army and a nasty gouge appeared in it, though to an Greenskin that was nothing. By now they were getting too close for comfort and John looked at the Eldar. She seemed to get the message and sprung into action, instantly killing the nearest Greenskin by putting a knife through its eye. Another Greenskin lunged out at her but she managed to duck under his clumsy attack and drive a knife through its leg. Taking advantage of the distracted Greenskin John fired his lasgun and killed it.

By now there were too Greenskins left to kill. The Eldar sensing an easy victory rushed to kill them both. One took a swing at her with a crude axe, which she managed to counter and stab him through the skull dropping him. However she had overextended herself and the remaining Greenskin managed to get a lucky shot with a club hitting her in the ribs.

John wasn't sure how strong Greenskins actually were but they must be pretty strong. As the club made contact with the Eldars ribs she howled in pain, she could feel the blow even through her armour. The Greenskin roared with laughter and kicked her in the ribs again this time getting another scream of agony. What the Greenskin didn't count on however was John,who at this moment was aiming his lasgun at it.

He took aim and fired this time scoring another head shot, once again killing it instantly. John rushed over to the injured Eldar to see what the damage was. She was lying on the floor taking shallow breaths, she appeared knocked out but otherwise alive. John took off her helmet to make sure. Once again he saw her flawless face and hair. Her eyes were closes and she made no response to his actions.

I could kill her now John thought to himself. She wouldn't be able to stop me and I would be redeeming my self after making a truce with a xenos.

John raised his lasgun and pointed it at her.

But he couldn't pull the trigger

Maybe it was the fact that she had helped him and if it wasn't for her they might not have won the fight. Or maybe it was because he wanted to interrogate her about her reason for being here.

Neither of those were the reason why he couldn't kill her

He stared once again at her flawless face. He simply couldn't kill a creature that beautiful. John knelt down beside her. No he would spare her even tend to her wounds he knew be was committing heresy.

But he didn't care not anymore

 **I think that was a bit longer than usual. you can check out the community i made for all the other warhammer romance fanfiction that i could find. Fave and review if you liked, thanks**


End file.
